


Stiles, Don't!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Saving Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Possessive Derek Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Unstable Scott McCall, flirtatious banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: 5 times the McCall pack needed Stiles to help, but Derek wouldn’t let him, and 1 time the McCall pack kidnapped Stiles to help them.Sequel toStiles, Wait!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Saving Stiles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035798
Comments: 14
Kudos: 300
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Stiles, Don't!

**Author's Note:**

> **It's part of the series therefore the open ending.**
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

-1

The McCall pack sent two betas to ask the Hale pack for their emissary’s help.

“Who dares trespass in my territory?” Alpha Hale asked.

“Oh, hi, Derek,” Lydia replied.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked, his eyes flashing red.

“Well, you see… our alpha needs the help of an emissary,” Jackson piped up. “We sort of hoped Stiles could help us.”

“Why? Where’s your own emissary?” Derek asked, not moving from the doorway.

“He’s away. Can you please tell Stiles we need his help? We already lost two new betas to giant squids in our territory,” Jackson pleaded.

“I need to talk to him first. I’m not guaranteeing anything. Now leave the Hale territory,” Derek told them, closing the door in their faces.

Stiles faced Derek as he asked, “What did they want?”

“The McCall pack needs your help. They suddenly remember you exist once their own emissary is out of town,” Derek told him.

“Shouldn’t I go and help them?” Stiles asked.

“No, I don’t think it’s a good idea. Besides, you belong to me now, my emissary,” Derek told him, half serious, half joking, as he came closer and kissed him.

“Deaton should stay in town and not leave his pack to their own thing. Someone probably did something they shouldn’t have,” Stiles said. “Anyway, where were we before they came?”

“Let me show you,” Derek replied, leading him to the bedroom.

-2

Three days later Kira and Allison walked over the Hale Territory.

“Stiles, you need to fix the wards. Guess who came asking for your help now?” Isaac called from the yard as he watched the two members of the McCall pack coming through.

“Isaac, get inside. Let Stiles know while I deal with them,” Derek said as he opened the door and glared at them.

“What do you want?”

“We need Stiles’ help,” Kira replied.

“Again? Where’s your emissary?” Derek mocked them.

“He can’t help us. He said only Stiles can, he has the spark,” Allison replied.

“Lucky for you the squids were dealt with when they reached our territory, but I have a feeling you probably had something to do with them appearing in the first place,” Derek told them.

“And we are thankful you dealt with them, but we need his help,” Kira pleaded.

“What did you do now?” Derek asked, his arms crossed as he glared at them. “Well, don’t keep me waiting.”

“We kind of broke the deal that Stiles closed with the fairies,” Kira admitted.

“It’s not our problem. Stiles closed the deal, you broke it, so it’s up to you. Use your own emissary. Now get out of my territory,” Derek told them, closing the door.

“Let me guess, they need my help, again.” Stiles said, smiling.

“Yeah. Wanna bet who’ll come to ask for help next?” Derek asked.

“I say probably Corey and Mason or Liam and Hayden. Scott won’t dare come ask himself,” Stiles replied. “You want to bet on it, sourwolf?”

“What will I get if I win?” Derek asked, smiling at him

“Why don’t we decide that in bed?”

“Count me in,” Derek agreed and then asked, “Now, where were we?”

“Feeding the pack, and then you and I have unfinished business somewhere else,” Stiles reminded him.

“You’re right. I need more energy if I’m going to keep up with you.” Derek smirked, kissing him before they called the pack to come and eat.

-3

Two days later

“I’m going to take Isaac and Cora with me to fix the wards. Don’t worry, sourwolf, we’ll be back soon,” Stiles told him as he left the house and ran with the wolves.

“Don’t worry, brother, we’ll take care of him,” Cora told her brother who watched them and smiled.

A few minutes later Corey and Mason walked into the preserve and Derek could feel them as he opened the door.

“Stiles was right,” he said to himself and then asked them, “What did you do now?”

“Why do you assume we did something?” Mason asked.

“Oh please, it’s the third time members of the McCall pack have invaded my territory. Now, do you want to answer my question?”

“Oh, right,” Corey confirmed, adding, “We need Stiles’ help.”

“What did you do?” Derek asked.

“We kind of challenged the emissary from a rival pack and Deaton won’t help us or have any part of it,” Mason replied.

“I still don’t know why you keep coming here and asking _my_ emissary for help after your so-called alpha kicked him out of the pack,” Derek said, defending his emissary’s honor. “Tell your alpha he needs to deal with it without my emissary. It’s your problem so deal with it like a pack,” Derek told them and slammed the door in their faces.

A few minutes later Stiles returned with Isaac and Cora, chatting with them all the way as they guarded him one on each side.

“Hello, sourwolf,” Stiles called to him as he saw the door open and his mate come outside to greet them. “So, should I collect my winnings now or after dinner?”

“Did you eat anything while you ran with them?” Derek asked.

“They found me something edible, don’t worry. Besides, I’m in the mood for a certain alpha,” Stiles teased him with a wink.

-4

Stiles and Derek went to fix some wards Derek believed the McCall pack were to blame for ruining. Derek wasn’t pleased, still angry at the other pack, but Stiles just enjoyed the company of his mate.

In the meantime, Liam and Theo walked through the Hale Territory only to be stopped in their tracks by Erica, Boyd and Cora who easily held them at bay as Cora called to her brother.

They could hear the howl of the alpha as the wolf ran toward them. He transformed to human when he reached them and Isaac came forward to offer his alpha something to wear.

“Thanks, Isaac. Hurry over to Stiles. I will be right back with him. I don’t trust the McCall pack!” Derek glared at the McCall pack members.

Isaac ran over to Stiles who simply watched the scene, his alpha wearing the pink robe Isaac had given him to cover his nudity being the first thing that he saw.

“The robe suits you, Derek,” Theo grinned at him.

Derek and his members glared at them.

“What do you want?” Cora asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Liam asked.

“Stiles,” Theo replied.

“What have you done now? Released some creatures? Picked a fight with rival packs? Broke deals? Oh wait, you already did all that,” Derek mocked them.

“The two betas that were killed are haunting the pack. We need Stiles to release them. Deaton can’t do anything about it. He told us Stiles is the only one who can help,” Liam replied.

“Not our problem. Stiles is our emissary, not a rent boy you can pick up whenever you want him or every time you get yourselves in trouble! Now leave my territory!” Derek told them as he crossed his arms, standing in his alpha stance.

Derek heard them talking as they walked away.

“I told Scott he wouldn’t come. The Hales are too protective of him,” Theo sneered to Liam.

“What do you think Scott will do?”

Derek sighed in relief as they left the Hale territory and Stiles and Isaac joined him and the others.

“What was all the fuss about?” Stiles asked.

“The McCall pack wants you to help them,” Derek replied as he turned to face his mate and added, “I really have no idea how they’ve survived this long without you. I mean, Deaton could help them, but he wants help from you.”

“You’re right, but I’m in the right pack. It feels good. I feel welcome here,” Stiles told him with a smile as he added, “You look good in pink, by the way. Nice job, Isaac.”

“I never thought that I would say this, but pink suits you, brother,” Cora told him as she, Erica and Boyd laughed and left to run.

“Is there anything you’d like to add, Isaac?” Derek asked.

Isaac shook his head, trying to hold back his laughter but failed and then he ran to join the others.

“Come along, sourwolf, let me help you with the robe,” Stiles grinned at him as he led him into the house so he could remove it.

-5

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek watched him as he flew, using the spark and whatever Deaton had taught him in the past.

“I’m Storm! I feel like her at the moment, anyway,” Stiles replied and Derek felt drops of rain touching him.

“Stiles, did you see anything interesting while you were fixing the wards?” Derek prodded him.

“No, but I think I just created a storm like Storm does when she defeats others,” Stiles told him as he lowered himself to the ground.

“You’re not Storm; your hair isn’t white,” Derek said, pulling him in for a hug.

“Good thing I’m letting the pack watch the X-Men movies again. Or should we watch some other movies with Marvel characters? What do you say, sourwolf?” Stiles asked him.

“I say that we should move it inside the house since the storm is getting stronger. Did you plan it this way?” Derek asked him.

“I might have had a hand or two in it. Besides, I hope the weather won’t cause any holes in the wards, but I had to test them to see,” Stiles replied.

“I can deal with the weather as long as the McCall pack won’t come again,” Derek told him.

“No such luck,” Stiles sighed, motioning with his head to the latest set of intruders.

“I’m going inside while you will deal with them. I’m in the mood for hot chocolate and marshmallow, movies and cuddling with you and the pack,” Stiles said, kissing his cheek before heading inside.

Derek watched as Malia and Hayden came toward him.

“Let me guess, you want Stiles?” Derek asked mockingly.

“Is it that obvious?” Malia asked her cousin.

“Let me save you the trouble. The answer’s no. I don’t care what you did. Now go and tell him that,” Derek replied, ignoring Malia’s question.

He watched them leaving the territory and overheard them talking.

“Your cousin has changed,” Hayden said. “What do you think that Scott will do now?”

“I don’t know. His behavior is unstable lately.”

Derek sighed heavily, wishing the McCall pack would understand Stiles wasn’t going to help them.

He entered the house, noticing his mate lying on the sofa, eyes closed. Derek figured he had drained himself earlier so he gently lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom. Laying him on the bed he softly kissed his forehead.

“You are mine, my spark,” Derek whispered as he cuddled with him.

+1

It had been a week without any members of the McCall pack coming to ask them for help and that seemed way too strange to Derek.

Derek was running in the forest with some of his pack. Erica and Boyd were with him, as were the twins, the latest ones to join the pack. Suddenly he stopped running.

The rest of the pack stopped as well, watching him as they changed back to their human form.

“Derek, is everything alright?” Ethan asked, noticing the pallor of his skin.

Derek had a hunch the McCall pack were planning something, but he also felt something strange through the pack bond. He felt pain and discomfort.

“There’s something wrong,” Derek replied, heading toward the house.

Approaching the house, the rest of the pack following him, he called for Isaac. “Isaac, where is Stiles?”

“He went shopping as Cora didn’t feel well. I stayed with her,” Isaac replied.

“Stiles went alone?” Derek asked, terrified that something had happened to his mate.

“Yeah, he threatened me when I told him I should go with him,” Isaac replied, a little fearfully.

“It’s not your fault, Isaac, but I think something’s happened to him and I fear the worst,” Derek tried to comfort him as he entered the house.

“Stiles is missing. I can feel it too, through our pack bond,” Cora told him weakly as the alpha entered the house. “I knew that I should have done the shopping…” Cora told him as she wheezed.

“I don’t think it would’ve mattered. I think the McCall pack had a hand in this and they will pay for it,” Derek reassured her.

“If the McCall pack want a war, they will get a war! No one is taking our emissary like that! I can feel his pain and it hurts me,” Derek told the pack.

* * *

At the very same time Stiles was being dragged by his ex-pack across a basement, his hands and legs tied to the chair, his eyes covered with a blindfold.

“You do realize my pack will come and rescue me, right, McCall?” Stiles sneered at them.

“We need your help, Stiles,” Scott told him and added, “If you want to be free, you need to help us.”

“If I don’t, you’ll kill me?” Stiles asked.

“If there’s no other way. It might even be for the best,” Scott replied, eyes flashing red.

“The Hale Pack will kill you if you dare harm me,” Stiles warned them.

“I guess we’ll see about that, won’t we?” Scott asked, laughing at him.

**The End!!!**

(Sequel will be written, series of Saving Stiles)


End file.
